


Last names

by wallyreads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallyreads/pseuds/wallyreads
Summary: When Steve finds out what Billy's father does to him, he makes an effort not to call Billy by his last name.orBilly asks Steve why he stopped calling him Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Last names

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by myself hating the fact that I share my last name with my father, something I think Billy would relate to.

When Steve finds out what Billy’s father does to him, he makes an effort to not call Billy by his last name. He doesn’t want to ever associate Billy with Neil, doesn’t want Billy to even _think_ about having _anything_ to do with his shitty dad.

And Billy picked up on it, of course. Noticed every time Steve would roll his eyes, huffing out instead of the usual warning _‘Hargrove’_ he used to get. Would respond with any creative nickname he would decide to use whenever Billy would greet him.

_Billy. Bills. Baby. Baby cakes. Sweet cheeks. Mullet man. Love of my life. Man who fucks me good. Bad boy. Sugar. Short stuff._

God, Billy _hated_ being called _short stuff_. But it was cute, the effort Steve would put in to avoiding his last name. It still confused him, of course, but it was fine, _right?_

At first it didn’t bother him, just something to brush off, maybe Steve was just trying to be cute, which really wasn’t hard for him. Billy thought he was always cute.

But eventually he realised that he hadn’t heard his last name spoken from Steve’s lips in almost a month, and _something must be going on_. Concerned more than confused at this point, he knew he needed to ask, knew there had to be a reason. So he did.

They were laying in bed, still tired and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids from the multiple orgasms they happily endured together. Billy held Steve to his chest, his hands still tangled up in his hair, Steve’s leg over Billy’s waist and arm across his shoulders. They did this often, usually leading them to drift off to sleep and wake up the next morning sticky and gross but together, so they never really minded. But today was different, because Billy couldn’t stop his mind from racing, trying to figure out why. So he started to play with Steve’s hair, letting the words fall from his mouth.

“Hey Stevie?” he asked, moving one arm down to hug Steve around his waist, holding him closer, loving the weight of Steve’s body on top of his own. Steve shifted slightly, getting more comfortable as he spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Steve nodded in response, placing a kiss to Billy’s chest before snuggling closer. Billy sighed, his hand tugging at the hair on the nape of Steve’s neck as he spoke.

“You don’t call me by my last name anymore.”

Steve paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, placing another kiss onto Billy’s chest, another to his neck before he snuggled back into his body. Billy’s hands didn’t stop moving, one up his back and one in his hair.

“You noticed that?” Steve asked softly, not so much a whisper, still loud enough for them both to hear as Billy nodded his head, managing to pull Steve’s body even closer.

“Yeah. Why?”

Steve pushed himself up onto his elbows, his eyes wandering over Billy’s face as he thought, of where to start, what to say. He pecked Billy on his jaw, another on his lips as his hand moved to his forehead, brushing a stray piece of hair back as he spoke.

“Do you know when I stopped?” he asked, his glance lingering on the piece of hair he pushed back before they moved to Billy’s eyes. 

“About a month ago?”

“Yeah.. it was when I found out what Neil does to you.”

Billy’s hands paused for a moment as he furrowed his eyebrows towards his boyfriend, remembering the day Steve found out. He was out driving late at night, trying to hold back tears from his conversation with his father. It was pouring down with rain, and he could barely see a thing, it was a miracle he didn’t hit Billy. 

Billy refused to get into the car at first, told Harrington to fuck off and that he was fine, but Steve was persuasive, and refused to leave Billy out alone in the middle of a storm. It wasn’t long until Steve found out why Billy was out there all alone, bloody and crying, and he’s never let him alone since.

Steve chuckled out, his fingers dancing across Billy’s jaw as he glanced down to his lips for a moment before continuing. 

“I guess I, I didn’t want you to think of him anytime I called you _Hargrove_. Didn’t want you to think, that I thought you were anything like him.. I didn’t, I don’t want you to have anything to do with him.”

“It’s just a last name, Stevie-“

“It’s _his_ last name. And you deserve better than that. Better than him. You deserve so much baby.”

Billy couldn’t help but smile, his whole body feeling warm at Steve’s words. He raised his hand, cupping Steve’s face with it, who lent into the touch like he usually did.

“You’re too good to me, pretty boy. I love you so much”

“I love you too, macho man.”


End file.
